


…nickname

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [4]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nickname, Sweet, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pierwsze przezwisko...</p>
            </blockquote>





	…nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, więc oto pierwsze przezwisko!!!!
> 
> PS. Przepraszam, ze taki krótki, ale za to będzie dzisiaj jeszcze jeden <3

\- Boże Louis, ty niezdaro! - Niall zachichotał, kiedy szatyn wpadł na niego na korytarzu. - Dlaczego zawsze wpadasz na mnie, a nie na Harry’ego czy Zayna?

Louis westchnął cicho i chwycił dłoń blondyna, kiedy ten mu ją podał i pomógł mu wstać z ziemi.

\- Bo to zawsze ty na mnie wchodzisz. - mruknął, pocierając obolały tyłek. Jednak ten upadek nie należał do najdelikatniejszych…

\- Wcale, nie.

Louis wywrócił oczami i podszedł do swojej szafki, wpisując odpowiedni kod i wkładając do niej książki, po czym wyjął te, które będą mu potrzebne na następnej lekcji – francuskim – którą miał z Harrym.

\- Co tam ciekawego? - zapytał, kątem oka widząc wiercącego się Nialla.

\- Zayn zaprosił mnie na kolejną randkę. - Blondyn pisnął, podskakując jak mała dziewczynka, która dostała od mamy lizaka.

I Louis westchnął w duchu, bo od kiedy Niall poszedł na randkę z mulatem, nie przestawał o nim gadać. To było urocze i straszne zarazem. Np. “Zayn ma takie mięciutkie włosy, wiesz, Lou?”, “Boże, Zayn dzisiaj pocałował mnie w policzek i przytulił na pożegnanie, uwierzysz?” oraz “Cholera, Louis!Myślę, że zaraz umrę… Zayn nazwał mnie dzisiaj kwiatuszkiem!” i Louis już powoli tracił nerwy, naprawdę. Serio, jego nie interesowało, że Zayn miał pieprzyk pod pachą, czy że codziennie musiał prostować włosy, bo te nie chciały się porządnie ułożyć…

\- To wspaniale, gdzie cię zabiera tym razem? - Louis zapytał, wiedząc, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, Niall sam zacząłby mu opowiadać, a z pewnością trwało by to o wiele dłużej.

\- Do restauracji! Tej nowej, dwie przecznice od szkoły! - Niall zawołał, uśmiechając się szeroko i uwieszając się na ramieniu Louisa, kiedy tylko ten odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Super! Czyli znowu mnie zostawiasz, hmm?

Niall wywrócił oczami, cmokając go w policzek. - Wcale nie! Poprosiłem już Harry’ego, żeby umilił ci ten czas, kiedy mnie nie będzie, a ty będziesz usychał z tęsknoty…

\- Chciałbyś. - Louis prychnął, odsuwając się od niego.

\- Hej, chłopaki!

Louis podskoczył, a Niall uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej (o ile to w ogóle możliwe), słysząc wesoły głos Zayna.

Mulat, razem z uśmiechniętym Harrym podszedł do nich, obejmując Nialla w pasie i całując go w policzek. - Cześć, skarbie.

Rumieniec na policzkach blondyna był tak zabawny, że Louis zachichotał cicho, zagryzając dolną wargę.

Harry skinął w stronę Nialla, po czym przystanął obok Louisa, mamrocząc do niego; - Cześć, Boo Bear.

Louis uniósł brwi, a Niall i Zayn zaczęli chichotać jak opętani. - Boo Bear?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. - Cóż, dlaczego, nie? Jesteś takim misiem, nie?

\- Ale dlaczego Boo?

Harry tylko ponownie wzruszył ramionami, a Louis pokręcił głową, stając na palcach i składając na jego policzku czuły pocałunek. - W porządku, w takim razie, Hazz.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!


End file.
